iBecome a Popstar: iCarly and VicTORIous
by KeybladeChloeNerd
Summary: When Carly & Company are transferred to Hollywood Arts, Carly misses her old friends I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! PS. I OWN THE SONGS- I WROTE THE SONGS!


IBecome a Pop Star

BLURB- Carly enters a talent contest with her band Carly & Company and wins a scholarship to Hollywood Arts. She transfers to Hollywood Arts with her band, regretting her choices sometimes. But that's the past now-right? A year later, Freddie and Gibby come to see the Hollywood Arts Christmas show. The winner gets a record contract. Will Carly accept it? ICarly and Victorious crossover.

CHAPTER 1: One Dream Leads to another

I brushed my brown locks and picked up my purple guitar. I grinned at my best friends, Sam Puckett and Nadine Karta. I was the lead singer in our little band, Carly & Company. Nadine was brand new at school and had a voice like Kelly Rowland.

"About the new song-you sure we'll be able to learn it by Sunday?" Nadine asked, floating her slim tanned fingers over her keyboard.

"Chillax Nadine. We'll learn it in time. It's really easy, plus Fredweener ain't gon' annoying us with his geeky nerd talk," Sam replied, taking a bite out of her chocolate-chip cookie.

"I don't get what you have against Freddie. I mean you kissed in 2008, you have a ship called Seddie and Melanie dated him briefly," I sighed. "Anyways, we should be startin with this song. Ready?"

"_Life was great even before you came, now you made it...lame;_

_You kept tugging, pushing, pulling on our little heart strings" _Sam sang, banging on her drums.

"_I was a dreamer even when you loved me;_

_And we'll still stand strong without you-ooh-ooh," _Nadine sang, really getting into the song.

A few hours later, Sam, Nadine and I were watching 17Agian until Freddie texted me:

_Hi Carls .Just wondering if u need a techno geek 4 Ur performance on Sunday? Coz I've got sum gr8 effects 4 the show. BTW, tell Sam me and Mel r ova. _

_I _texted back saying:

_Dunno yet. Sam doesn't want u 2 b there all together and Nadine doesn't even no u. But I'll come ova after 17Agian is finished. Xoxo_

"Don't you think Zac Efron has changed?" Nadine asked.

"Not a lot. I don't like him anyway," Sam snapped back. I could tell there was a bit of friction between the two. I shifted to my side of the sofa. The end credits rolled and I stood up.

"Where you going?" Nadine asked.

"No-where you guys would be interested. Spencer will be back soon and force him to make you guys a smoothie each. He makes the best; Bye!" I ran to the door. Truth be told, I missed Freddie over the summer break. He had been in Camp and then had to go stay with his aunt. He only came back today. 3 months without one of my best friends were over! I knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie opened the door and I did the strangest thing. I hugged him. Freddie looked lost.

"Carly, what was that for?" Freddie wondered.

"I missed you, a lot. It was really painful to be without Freddie My Dorky Best Guy Friend," I replied. I kissed his cheek and he went bright red.

"What was that for? Do you love me or something?" Freddie asked hopefully.

"Well...Sorta but not like a boyfriend. I mean that kiss was a Guy friend kiss. Every girl does it to their best friend who is guy close to them," I explained. I watched Freddie's face fall. "Sorry."

"No no it's ok. C'mon let's go and look at effects," Freddie sighed.

Over 2 hours later, I came back to be greeted by a kitchen which was coated in smoke.

"FIRE!" I screamed. Nadine and Sam were asleep and Spencer was in the kitchen.

"I know, I know! The toaster caught fire! It's a new toaster so cut me some sleek!" Spencer yelled. He threw some water over the toaster and it made a sizzling sound- You know, the sound when you cook sausages! "Go to sleep now. Nothing happened." I rolled my eyes at Spencer and opened my sleeping bag in front of the TV in between Sam and Nadine. Spencer swooped down to me and kissed my cheek and walked to his bedroom.

"_**Thank you Carly & Company! You go off and we'll make the choice whether to send you through to Hollywood Arts or you stay here!" the announcer grinned. I glanced over to the backstage. Spencer, Dad, Freddie and Mrs Puckett, Melanie and Ms Karta (Nadine's Mom) were backstage. We walked offstage. Nadine threw her arms around her Mom, Sam was talking to her Mom and Melanie and Spencer and Freddie came over to me. **_

"_**You're doing good Carlo," Spencer grinned. **_

"_**You're doing great more like!" Freddie corrected. I guided him to our special place close to the studio. It was only a public garden owned by Alexis Rose's grandparents' (more on her later!).**_ _**Think of the most buetiful place you've ever been to. Times that by 500000...000. The garden was full of flowers in bloom; orchids, daffodils, daisies, lilies, clovers...any flower possible. **_

_**We talked for a while. **_

"_**Ya know, I can't stand the fact of you leaving. Even after our break-up, I miss the touch of your lips on my lips," Freddie smiled. "Sounds cheesy, I know!" **_


End file.
